Rock of Ages
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: JayxNya! Songfic because the demand is there. Karaoke machine two lovers loveliness! Song: More Than Words/Heaven from new movie musical Rock of Ages.


Rock of Ages

Summary: JayxNya! Songfic because the demand is there. Karaoke machine+two lovers=loveliness! Song: More Than Words/Heaven from new movie musical Rock of Ages.

A/N: I considered not doing a songfic for this couple seeing how I'm making a entire story around them in Ninjago: Aladdin, but I enjoy doing songfics, they're so much fun. This song my dad hooked me on, I haven't watched the movie but the first words of this song and I immediately though of JayxNya- it fits so well! If you can find the music, listen- its worth it, trust me.

Disclaimer: I only own the fic and Brooklynn- everything else belongs to their proper owners.

XRockOfAgesX

Nya flipped through some various notes she has taken on observing tge fangpyre skeleton they acquired a few weeks ago. She had hardly seen her ninja brethren due to her awkward hours polar to those of their free time. The girl couldn't remember the time she just sat down and relaxed, when she saw her brother, when she last talked to Jay. When was the last time she told him she loved him- heck when was the last time he said he loved her? Sighing, she rubbed the bridge if her nose. Her mind had been working nonstop lately, with all the stress building and stacking to an subconscious potential breaking point. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to notice the soothing saxophone tune as she entered another hallway. Passing by the entertainment room, she heard a light voice singing-

**I'm gonna harden my heart**

**I'm gonna swallow my trears**

Curiosity perked, the woman looked inside the open doorway to see Brooklynn singing into a microphone, eyes closed,

**Brooke: I'm gonna turn and leave you here.**

When the girl opened her eyes and saw Nya she switched the microphone off.

"Hi Nya."

"Hey," The scientist greeted a she eyes he device in the blonde's hair, "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, it's a karaoke machine, I hooked it up to the TV and was just playing around." The girl relaxed ever so before getting an idea, "Wanna try?"

"I'm not much of singer..." The samurai began to slip away until she heard a raspberry.

"That's complete bull! Just try it- please?" The girl begged as the teen shrugged.

"Alright- what songs do you have?"

The girl flipped through the songs, her turquoise eyes glittering in "Have you ever heard of Rock of Ages?"

"The musical? Maybe..." The sky look in her made the samurai give in, "Yes, I love rock and roll."

"'So put another dime in the jukebox baby?'" Brooke joked, "Anyway remember More Than Words/Heaven?"

Nya nodded as the blonde handed her the microphone.

XRockOfAgesX

Jay trudged down the hall, his body aching slightly with every step. His body was usually used to the rough training exercises, however everything seemed to wear him down. It was becoming routine- and Jay Walker HATED routine. It was too bland, too formal- boring!

He was aiming to head to his workshop when he heard guitar music coming from a nearby doorway- then a voice.

**Nya: Sayin' I love you is not the words I want to hear from you **

**It's not that I want you, not to say but if you only knew**

Nya's voice was feminine, yet talented, smoothly singing along to the song she nearly melted into. Jay barely peeked in from the doorway to see what was happening.

**Nya: How easy it would be to show me how you feel **

**More than words is all you'd have to do to make it real **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **

**'Cause I don't really know **

Brooklynn, secludedly urged Jay forward, sighed "That was beautiful Nya."

The girl shrugged, rubbing her upper arms, "I guess..." She mainly kept silent, feeling the weight if the mic in her hand. Jay could see she was upset about something so he immediately starred singing himself.

**Jay: How I love the way you move and the sparkle in your eyes **

To the two girls surprise; Jay's voice was amazing. Brooklynn backed up at let Nya turn and see her beau.

**Jay:There's the color deep inside them **

Biting her lower lip to keep her smile from conquering on her face, she joined him.

**Nya: Like a blue suburban sky **

He smiled, walking to meet her halfway,

**Jay: I don't need to be the king of the world **

**As long as I'm a hero of **

**Jay and Nya: This little girl!**

Their voices joined in a heavenly melody- the samurai really singing her heart out.

**Nya: O-o-oh yeah!**

**Jay and Nya: Heaven isn't too far away **

**Closer to it everyday!**

**He took her hand into his-**

**Jay: No matter what your friends say **

** Nya: (I know we're gonna find it) **

**Jay and Nya: More than words is all you have to do to make it real **

**Then you wouldn't have to say-**

**Heaven isn't too far away!**

**Jay: Heaven isn't too far away **

**Nya: (more than words) **

**Jay: Heaven isn't too far away **

**Nya: (more than words!)**

She grasp her hand around his, resting her high notes to a sweet whisper-

**Nya: 'Cause I already know...**

**Jay: Sayin' I love you.**

The song wrapped up- ending as the couple smiled at each other happily. Brooklynn, sensing what was going to happen, clicked off the machine and tip-toed away as to not disturb the pair and closed the door behind her.

The bobbed haired lady only latched her tight arms around Jay's neck, pressing her stressed body to his lovingly, him responding in kind.

"Oh Jay..."

"It's ok; it's ok..." He whispered into her ear, letting her hold him as he stoked her lower back. "I'm sorry about everything lately."

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen you," the samurai girl cried, "I miss you."

Those words made Jay want to tear his heart out it ached so much, he hated being away from her like this- living so close yet never seeing the one you love is soul-retching. Well... It was to him.

His fingers interlaced in her raven feather hair, god he wanted to kiss her- he always wanted to but he just couldn't find the courage to. One look if her jade eyes and his knees would go weak and his mind blank completely; she just had that effect on him. Then, by stroke of inspiration, he got an idea.

He pulled back, separating them much to her inner sadness, "Close your eyes."

"W-why?" Such a strange and sudden request baffled her.

"J-just trust me, ok, you trust me right?"

She couldn't help but find his stutter adorable, but his electric blue eyes were solid however seeking courage and reassurance. So, she nodded, shutting her eyelids gently and just listened.

Jay took a breath and let everything he held back out-"You don't know how I feel about you Nya. You make everything brighter, you excite me. I can't imagine life without you..." His hand brushed against her jawbone, cradling her head, and pressed his lips to hers.

Nya had never felt anything like this before. Her body was live-wire at his touch, sparks rushing through her body and brain making her numb yet awakening her senses contemporaneously. When he pulled away, what seems like hours past, she heard the words she longed for-

"I love you Nya Hinote."

Breath caught in her throat, a soundless gasp- butterflies ticked her stomach and her face burned red, however the girl didn't care.

"You can open your eyes now..." He looked down, blush lighting his face.

However Nya didn't open her eyes, "If I open them, you won't kiss me again."

Jay looked up at her words and could only smirk, quickly grabbing and dipping the sister of fire in a passionate kiss.

Brooklynn, who stood near the outside of the doorframe, giggled and slowly shut the door, giving the two the privacy they needed.

XRockOfAgesX

KaiXAbella- Loving him was Red

LloydXBrooklynn- Don't Let it End

ColeXEva- Just a Dream

ZaneXInfinity- Fairytale

JayXNya- Rock of Ages

And thus I have finished! Or have I?

*dramatic music plays*

Read and Review! (And maybe I'll post a treat.)

-Phoenix


End file.
